Confusión
by Gitah Cullen
Summary: La vida de bella a su forma de ver es perfecta y cree amar a su novio y esta dispuesta a luchar contra todo para mantener su noviazgo, pero todo se pone patas arriba cuando conoce al hermano de su mejor amigo...Que podrá mas? la fuerza de voluntad? o una atracción devastadora?


Capítulo I

Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Eres el mejor novio del mundo! De verdad no me esperaba esto.

Tranquila amor que esto es nada para lo que mereces y no me costó nada, las gracias debes dárselas al tonto de tu hermano por perder la apuesta él es quien nos pagara el viaje.

Jake no deberías hablar así de Emmett sabes q si te oye se arma la grande, aun no sé porque mi hermano a pesar de los años que tenemos de novios no te acepta del todo

Bella la razón es muy sencilla, el piensa que no soy lo suficiente bueno para merecerte y estoy de acuerdo todavía no sé cómo una princesa como tú me acepto en su vida.

No de nuevo Jake, sabes que odio que te menos precies, eres de las mejores personas que conozco, eres humilde, honesto, encantador no te importa ayudar a las personas eso me encanta de ti y. Tu mejor cualidad es que me amas

Jajajajaja! Eres una tonta de verdad amor

Pero soy la tonta que más amas y con eso soy feliz no puedo pedirle más a la vida, pero bueno ya debo irme o mi madre se pondrá histérica porque no llego a tiempo para cenar.

Me levante y le di un suave beso en los labios de despedida, camino a casa me puse a pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado Jake y yo, es que aunque muchos piensen que nuestra relación es perfecta no es así es que a pesar de que somos felices y no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro somos muy diferente somos como el blanco y el negro pero aun así tenemos fe en este amor, y por eso luchamos por mantenernos unidos pero no sé cuánto más podremos aguantar, lo amo pero nuestras diferencias a medida que pasan los años se hacen notarías y cada día es una nueva discusión, no sé si Jake no se da cuenta o se hace el que no sabe pero yo si me doy cuenta y sé que el ve en mi más que una simple novia y no sé si quiera dar ese paso por mas q lo ame estoy aterrada y tengo el presentimiento que las cosas van a cambiar no he querido hablar con el de esto para que no se ponga triste espero que este viaje a la playa nos ayude.

Días después

Estar aquí es como estar en el paraíso, es todo tan hermoso, tranquilo, Jake y yo ya teníamos dos semanas en la Isla Dog, San Blas, mi abuelo paterno era de aquí así que por eso mi familia poseía una hermosa cabaña en esta parte de Panamá, había venido varias veces de pequeña pero mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia

En una hora debíamos estar en el puerto ya que el buque salía en dos horas el cual nos llevaría de regreso a la ciudad de Panamá y. De ahí regresaremos a nuestro hogar. Odiaba que las vacaciones de verano se terminaran en una semana empezaba el nuevo semestre en la universidad, eso quería decir que empezaría a ver poco a Jake, porque aunque estudiábamos en la misma universidad nuestras facultades estaban muy alejadas y nuestras carreras nos absorbió por completo yo estudiaba Medicina, mientras que el Ingeniería Mecánica.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba entrando en mi habitación agotada por el viaje, Jacob quedo de llamarme cuando llegara a su casa, decidí tomar una ducha para relajarme y luego bajar a prepararme algo de cenar ya que por lo visto no había nadie en la casa .

Los días pasaron volando y ya me estaba preparando para ir a la universidad a recoger mi horario estaba impaciente por re-encontrarme con mis amigos a pesar de que nos llamábamos todas las semanas los extrañaba un mundo. Al llegar a la universidad lo primero que vi fue a Alice mi mejor amiga corriendo hacia a mi

Belliiii amiga te extrañe demasiado pensé que moría si no te veía pronto

Jajajajaja no pude contener la carcajada que salió de mi esa era mi amiga una loca dramática pero así la adoraba no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ella, Ali no seas exagerada -la reprendí- pero igual yo te extrañe en demasía y los demás dónde están? Muero por verlos y abrazarlos.

Están en la oficina de información retirando nuestros horarios, yo solo te esperaba para luego unirnos a ellos.

Ok! Vamos entrando entonces que tal te fue en las vacaciones como van las cosas con Jasper?- Jasper es el novio de Alice y mi mejor amigo desde que somos pequeños lo más extraño de todo es que nacieron el mismo día , yo fui quien los presente ya que los dos al ser mis mejores amigos y cumplir años, tuve que prepararles una fiesta sorpresa para los dos fue muy gracioso ya que al principio se odiaron pero poco a poco se fueron conociendo y saltaron las chispas el resto es historia

Llegamos a la oficina de información, hay estaban mis amigos no éramos muchos, pero la pasábamos genial a pesar de no ser una anti-social prefería un pequeño grupo de personas a las cuales querer y que un montón de gente hipócrita que están ahí solo por necesitar algo de mí, no pude evitar correr a ellos y abrazarlos, fui recibida por los brazos de Diego del grupo era el más tímido y cariñoso lo veía como mi hermanito menor teníamos una gran conexión muchos pensaban que éramos pareja, pero él tenía su novia y yo a mi Jake, nos amábamos pero como hermanos, luego salude a Rose mi otra mejor amiga y novia de mi hermano Emmett la eche mucho de menos era algo superficial muy al pendiente de su imagen estudiaba arte era muy buena en todo lo que a ellos se trataba, luego note una cara que nunca había visto y lo mire algo sorprendida era realmente guapo y no sé por qué pero mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y eso me sorprendió mucho él lo noto y me dio una sonrisa hermosa con esos labios que te invitaban a pecar - Dios mío pensé yo eso ? Que me pasaba!? Tienes novio y lo amas me reprendí a mí misma- Jasper se dio cuenta y nos presentó, Bella este es mi hermano Edward se trasladó a esta universidad será tu compañero ya que estudia medicina al igual que tú.

Le entendí la mano mucho gusto Bella Swan él sonrió más y me dio la mano Edward Cullen y me jalo de ella y me dio un beso en la mejilla pude sentir mi cara arder, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de esto pero el sí y me guiño un ojo, dios no que descarado lo mejor sería mantenerme alejada de él no quería problemas con Jake.

Al obtener nuestros horarios salimos hacia los jardines de la universidad cada quien iba platicando dejándome a mi atrás con Edward, cuando el empezó hablarme no pude más que responderle no estaba en mi tratar mal a las personas, me contó un poco sobre su vida y yo de la mía, me di cuenta que era un chico muy agradable hasta que hizo la pregunta del millón de dólares

Y Bella tienes novio?

Por primera vez dude en responder, que me pasaba estaba perdiendo la razón y sonreí al recordar a mi Jake - si tengo novio, le respondí aun sonriendo- el hizo una mueca pero lo deje pasar quizás era imaginaciones mías.

Y a qué se debe que no esté aquí contigo, si yo fuera tu novio no te dejaría sola ni un momento a una chica con unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos le deben de sobrar los pretendientes.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, y darle las gracias por el cumplido de verdad no sé qué pretendía este chico - pues mi novio estudia Ingeniería Mecánica y su facultad está muy aleja así que muy rara veces nos veras juntos-

En su cara se extendió una sonrisa.

Qué lástima pero yo te haré compañía cuando el no este.

No te preocupes no me importa andar sola y además tengo a mis amigos que nunca me dejan sola. En eso se acercó Rose a decirnos para ir a una cafetería que quedaba muy cerca del campus para así ponernos al día, yo acepte gustosa y Edward igual, el día paso sin más a las horas nos despedimos y quedemos en vernos al otro día en el estacionamiento de la universidad como venimos haciendo desde que entramos a estudiar aquí.

Esa noche estaba en mi habitación analizando todo el día, y me sorprendí a mí misma pensando más de lo que debía en Aron y eso me molesto, no tenía por qué pensar en él debía pensar en Jake, Jacob! Dios no he hablado hoy con él con todo lo que me paso se me olvido marcarle vi la hora en el reloj y ya eran las 11 de la noche mejor me esperaba hasta mañana para llamarlo y con eso me acosté a dormir sin más a los pocos minutos caí en el mundo de los sueño.


End file.
